beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Crown 130FB
Hades Crown 130FB 'is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in ''Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter. It is owned by Bao. Face Bolt: Crown The Face Bolt depicts "Corona Borealis", one of the 88 constellations in space, and is represented by a crown. In mythology, Corona Borealis was given by Dionysus to Ariadne, the daughter of Minos of Crete. Energy Ring: Crown Crown has a crown-like design, with diamond-like details on it. It is good for Attack, is bad for Stamina because of the crown-like design, but overall it has good stamina. It seems to resemble the Aries Clear Wheel, but with a difference in form. The ring itself is a light purple color. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Fusion Wheel: Hades Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. It has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It is the same fusion wheel as Hell, though the name was changed in North America for self-explanatory reasons. It has great Attack, very good Defense and good Stamina properties, making it one of the best balance wheels. It is outclassed by Death, as Death has more leverage attack and defense, while having about the same stamina as Diablo. Diablo has better smash attack, better defense due to the weight, and better stamina, despite its design. Death is currently the top ranking balance wheel for overall balance due to the great attack, defense and stamina. It was originally released in gold. Through having good amount of Stamina, it's not too good for Stamina customizations due to the fact that it has most of it's weight in the middle. It performs very good in Attack and it's extremely powerful when used with BD145 (Boost Mode). The older version of Hades was much lighter and had a different design. Customizations *'Hell Unicorno BD145ES' *'Hell Sagittario 230WD' Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 ''' image:Metalwheel hell.jpg Spin Track: 130 130 is a Spin Track of a medium height. The only other Tracks with a height of '''130 are S130 and WA130. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 image:Track 130 img.jpg Performance Tip: Flat Ball (FB) *'Weight:' 0.63 grams A Wide Flat Tip with a hole in it that has a Ball Tip, it is very similar to the CS. It has moderate destabilizing and Stamina properties but medium Attack and Defense and is considered better than FS. It has the stability and Defense of B while having the WF's speed and power. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Gallery HellCrown100XF.PNG|Close-up HellCrown2.PNG baos bey about to get crushed by rocks.PNG|Hades Crown about to be crushed by rocks. baos bey in rocks.PNG|Hades Crown trapped by rocks. baos bey hell herculeo with red hue.PNG|Hades Crown with a red aura. baos bey hitting anubis.PNG|Hades Crown attacking Mercury Anubius 85XF aura of beos bey.PNG|Hades Crown's red aura hell herculeo,big bang pegasus,and mercury anubis get blown away.PNG|Flying away. bao frustrated over not hitting ginga.PNG|Bao frustrated over Hades Crown not hitting Cosmic Pegasus F:D baos bey countering pegasus.PNG|Hades Crown beos bey grinding against the wall.PNG|Grinded into the wall hell herculeos power.PNG|Hades Crown fighting HellCrown10.PNG 128 14.jpg 0017.jpg|Motif 128 17.jpg|Hades Crown with Kronos being intercepted by Lyra, Fox, and Anubis Video Trivia *Before official images and information were released, it was thought that this Beyblade was Hell Herculeo 100XF. *If Hasbro releases this Beyblade, they will change Hell Crown's name to Hades Crown. This could make more sense to fans, because Hades Crown sounds like "Hades' Crown", making the Crown being owned by Hades. *The crown ring looks like Quetzalcoatl's ring but pointier. *This is the second Beyblade with the Hades Fusion Wheel, the first being Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. . Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades